1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of roofing products. More particularly, it pertains to the multi-step dimensional metal roof panels having a TAC-LOK™ side clip connection system and stone-coated in a particular way so as to have a unique multi-colored, multi-shade appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of roof shingles, it is important to provide a shingle which has good structural characteristics, ease of installation, durability, and pleasant appearance. Even though metal panels offer significant life time cost savings, service life and flammability advantages over wood shingles, wood shingles are still often preferred due to the pleasing aesthetic appearance of a wood shingled roof. An important aesthetic advantage of such wood shingles is due to their greater thickness as compared to steel panels or composite shingles. The higher thickness of wood shingles leads to a more pleasing, layered look for the finished roof.
Various composite shingles have been developed to provide an appearance of thickness comparable to wood shingles. Examples of such composite or asphalt shingles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,530 to Malmquist, et. al. (asphalt-and-polymer composite); U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,358 to Bettoli (asphalt composite); U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,614 to Bondoc, et. al. (asphalt composite); and U.S. Design Pat. No. D309,027 to Noone et. al. (asphalt). None of these patents teaches a metal-based roof panel, and structural characteristics of all these shingles are inferior to those of metal-based roof panels.
Another group of patents includes two U.S. Patents to Weaver et. al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,186 and 5,666,776. Both of these patents claim to achieve the pleasing aesthetic appearance of the wood shingles. However, the shingles described in these patents are asphalt based laminated products, the structural strength of which is inferior to that of metal-based panels. In addition, the shingles described in these two patents are one-step shingles, the process of installation of which is very time-consuming.
In view of the foregoing problems and disadvantages inherent in the shingles taught in prior art, there exists, therefore, a need for an improved roofing product which would have the following improved characteristics:                (a) it is metal-based;        (b) it is a multiple-step product to improve the aesthetic appearance and to facilitate its installation;        (c) it has a mechanism allowing secure lateral connection of adjacent panels; and        (d) it has a pleasing, dimensional, layered look for the finished roof comparable to the look provided by wood shingles.        
There exists no known prior art roofing product having all the advantages and benefits described above. Yet the need for such is acute. The present invention discloses such roofing product, its assembly and a method for manufacturing thereof.